Outbreak
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: He just wanted to go on a normal vacation. Was that too much to ask? "A loud pop zoomed right beside his head creating tiny fragments of bone and brain matter to be sent reeling towards him from the sheer impact." Why, oh why had he gone to Raccoon City?
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha Team: Location Raccoon City**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the location but the OC are mine. Anyway-this was a dumb little thing I wrote months ago and decided to post. Mostly a lot of flashbacks and dialogue but the next chapter will be filled with gore. I promise._

_**READ ON!!!!**_

* * *

[CHAPTER 1: KENDO SUPPLY STORE]

It happened in an instant, so fast that he could not even think to move or blink. All he could see were the eyes trained on him as the body that had yet to grow cold had sat up and lunged forward with a shrill hunger filled scream. It was inhuman this sound and deafening to his ears and sent shivers down his spine and then he imagined, he would awaken and it would all be some silly dream...but this was no silly dream.

"My God..."

A loud pop zoomed right beside his head creating tiny fragments of bone and brain matter to be sent reeling towards him from the sheer impact. As he stared at the now motionless body he felt a new wave of terror overpower his senses much like the horrific smell. At first upon entering the town he had thought that some animal had died, and by the pungent odor something quite large_._

_'More like it was left there to rot for two days and had vomited on itself before passing to the next world.'_

He'd been reminded of rotten fruit, the sweet scent toiling in his nostrils should have sent a warning sign triggered in his beleaguered mind but he had been too exhausted by driving for four in a half hours to listen to it.

And now hours later he had witnessed one of his nightmares come to life and another terror save him. He had always loathed guns, had known what guns were and had seen them often in movies, had never cared for them but...but this was real. The bullet was real the bullet had killed this poor dead man who had screamed.

_'But he was already dead so really the shooter did you a tremendous favor did he not?'_ He didn't have time to answer his own monologue as the shooter, who he had yet to look at, grasped his arm and yanked him up and began to haul him into a run.

He saw the blond hair was familiar though he hadn't seen hair quite like it in almost ten years, but that was where any similarities ended to the blond boy of his memory. This blond haired man wore a brown bomber jacket with an intricate design in the back that if he remembered correctly was the legendary "Made in Heaven" logo though he couldn't remember why it was legendary. He wore dark blue jeans and a pair of thick army boots that most certainly the blond from Harry's memory would never wear.

He was suddenly yanked into an office supply store. His 'savoir' made a grunting sound as he barricaded the door, his muscled arms flexing and marred with slight scars (again Harry realized that the blond he remembered would be nothing like this ten years of not seeing each other didn't change that) and noticed for the first time a gym bag filled with ammunition of different sorts.

"Um thank you for rescuing me." Harry said after a long minute of trying to think of what to say. The day had gone awful of course with the whole dead people trying to eat you thing. _'I knew I should have just gone to Las Vegas like any sane person but no I wanted to go off and visit some small town...'_

"Sure, but if you really want to go on thanking me you'll get yourself some gear-I've a Smith & Wesson SW1911 pistol that you can have. You do know how to shoot don't you?" The tone was sharp and thick with annoyance and a sort of sweet elegance that only the boy from his memory had.

"Malfoy?" He asked though he suspected that this nightmare would only get odder.

"What is it Potter? I've just asked you a question. I understand that you might be a little shocked with all of this but I'd appreciate it if you could answer my question. Can you bloody well shoot or not?"

"Yes I can shoot. What the hell are you doing in Muggle America?"

Draco Malfoy crossed his arms across his muscled chest. He'd gown since Harry had last seen him though not so much in height though he was still much taller then Harry. It was the _muscle_ _mass_ and while Ron was bulky Malfoy was lean and evenly muscled.

"You want the whole story, now, while we are in an international crisis? No way! I can give you the short end of it though, that would be preferable since there are currently three of the undead heading towards this place." Malfoy sneered. He picked up the gym bag and swung it carefully over his shoulder as he walked passed Harry with certain strides. "You should pick up that gun and follow me up to the roof-we've target practice."

"Target practice? Well while we're at target practice you think you might give me a run down on what exactly is going on?"

"You're certain you want to hear it? It will be a doosy on your already fragile psyche I can guarantee, but I suppose I should explain it."

"Even why you're here, right? I mean, of all people I ever expected to see here I would most certainly never expect to see you. Ever." Harry stammered as he followed Malfoy up the stairs to the roof. He could hear three of the undead grunting, attempting to get their way into the door with little success. Malfoy had done a hell of a job with the barricade. "And why do you look so different?"

"Blunt as always, I see."

"And secretive as always I see…you're very surprising."

Pausing for only a moment, Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose and appeared in deep thought before huffing slightly. "Well, I've enough time to explain just a bit anyway-at least what happened to me after the Great War."

"Where you were disowned by your own parents and vanished from the world."

"Ah yes, lets bring up those memories shall we? I can't quite seem to recall all that my father said…was it _conniving filthy cur_ or _you're a disappointment to the family for choosing that boy?_"

Harry shrugged as he felt with his free hand for the railing. The narrow stair case was rather dark and he was feeling just a little bit claustrophobic. "Don't say it like that. Makes it sound like he found us in bed together."

They reached the end of the stair case and came to a heavy gray door. With ease Malfoy pushed it opened and stepped through with Harry close on his heels. He shut it and barricaded that too-_just in case_-and then leaned against it.

"He might have found that much more pleasing then leaving his side of the war to save the world rather then destroy it. Really he might have been positively tickled by the idea of my shagging you rather then leaving him.

"But that isn't what I want to talk about. No not by a long shot. I guess the beginning would be more intriguing. How I came to live in, of all places, Raccoon City. Lets see…oh yes it was ten years ago exactly that I came to the states. My mother had taken enough of my father and had taken the little that she had saved and sought me out. I had been staying with Parkinson and her ailing mother in their near broken home-if not for their charity I would have been dead.

"With my mother there with us we were all strong enough to leave the safety of home-really we were rather sheltered living in that sordid little place hiding the truth from ourselves and never thinking about anything outside our comfortable cozy little hole in the world. But things were hard on us and my mother decided that we all should leave together.

"So what little we all had we put together, which for Muggles is quite a lot, and came to America-stopping in New York first. That is where Mrs. Parkinson and my mother still are living quite comfortably and though this might shock you Pansy and I left not too long after moving there. We both put ourselves through Muggle University and then separated. Pansy Parkinson is now Pansy Valentine, a widow, has three children and a sou chef in a chic restaurant just south of this city-in Renier though I doubt she and her family are there now. The first thing I did was call her to get her as far from Raccoon and the out break as possible.

"That was seven this morning, before all communication was cut."

He took a long breath and lazily stared at Harry for a moment allowing the information to toil through Harry's mind and giving lee way for questions. There was a stubborn turn to his strong jaw that flexed slightly in the little bit of light there was and his eyes were shimmering with either tears or literal exhaustion. Harry had only dealt with a four hour ride to the city and three hours of the menace alone before Malfoy had found him whereas Malfoy had been around it since the beginning.

"She's a widow?"

Malfoy nodded and his eyes shimmered just a bit more.

"Yes, but she isn't aware of that just yet."

"What?"

"Let me finish my story first before I get there, Potter. You'll understand better when I'm done. You see Pansy had always been head over heels in love with me, if you remember and more so after our experiences together until sophomore year of University. We were taking a physiology course of some sort and that was where we met Dick Valentine. It was immediate love and not long after their initial meeting they'd begun to see each other. We were school chums, the three of us and when they announced their engagement after graduation I was thrilled for them. I had never experienced a Muggle wedding and Pansy and I were excited over it-I was both their best man and Maid as hilarious as that is.

"One year into the marriage they became pregnant with Breanne who is six by the way and wonderfully polite and three years later welcomed Sophie and Jill two of the most independent set of twins I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Sounds like you were close."

Malfoy was smiling now, reminiscing about the happy times that he had had with his friends and their family. It occurred to Harry that Malfoy might be married with children as well but did not dare to bring that up. If Malfoy was living in Raccoon City where the out break, as he had called it, began and was alone that could only mean one thing.

That whatever wife or child or children he had would be dead and possibly one of the many of those things walking dumbly around the dead stinking necropolis stinking to holy hell.

"We were very close. I had decided to become an officer because of Dick-I'd expressed my confusion of heroism enough and how annoyed I was over it and do you know what Dick said, elbows deep in a wet nappy with Breanne squealing on the changing table…_'You hate the idea of being a hero because you don't understand it...cops for instance are hero's.' _That was all it took. I'd enrolled and finished the top of my class-not the very top mind you but I was up there. I came to Raccoon and a long the lines of meeting new friends and befriending Chief Irons and the mayor and my partner Marvin Branagh who was a no nonsense kind of guy and working with them I was one of the best. Best training, determined with a good head on my shoulders.

"That was why I was chosen to become a part of the **Alpha Team. **_S.T.A.R.S_…it's the dream for any law enforcement officer in Raccoon. A decent pay roll, some travel and just the general disposition of importance that just is when you're in _S.T.A.R.S. _and while I lucked out having been shot on the field I was a bit sore of being replaced, temporarily by an ex **Bravo Team** member when the rest of my team went on a mission …with what they found and _poor _Joseph Frost, my replacement…I really lucked out then."

He closed his eyes and didn't open them for some time that Harry thought he might be sleeping. If someone told him that he and Draco Malfoy would ever find themselves having a civil conversation he would have outright laughed. But this was not Draco Malfoy, this was Officer Black, as the name tag provided, an officer of the law who was presumably the only non civilian left in the city.

"What about you, Malfoy, you've a wife and children?"

His lip quirked just a bit before he grinned rather boyishly, proudly, a smile that Harry had seen countless times on Ron's face, an obviously Proud Papa."No. I'm not married but I do have children. Roxanne, my daughter is five and my son is three years old and a right terror. Their mother died not long after my son was born."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be-she was ill." He said matter of factly. "I thank every God in existence that I had the good sense to burry Cathy in her families plot back in Iowa…I don't know what I would have done to myself if she was buried here."

"Where are your children?"

"They are with my mother and Mrs. Parkinson for the summer vacation." He sighed. "I can't count the little bit of luck I have that went into that. My mother was positively horrified with the happenings she had heard about Raccoon City. The missing people and cannibal murders and the random animal attacks. She practically begged for the children to visit her and I obliged. I was plenty busy with everything here and while I was not alienated like my fellow _S.T.A.R.S._ members I felt the brunt of their supposed mistakes. I was demoted to **Select Police Force**-_S.P.F_ and the constant questions of my team's whereabouts were taking a toll." He grunted.

"Malfoy…what were you saying about an out break? What did you mean by that?"

It was something that Malfoy had been preparing to answer if the sigh said anything and if the down cast eyes were anything to go by it would be a long story.

"I'm going to be quick. Umbrella. Experimentation. The T-Virus, their baby did all of this turning people into monsters and reanimating the dead. The leak of the virus started at the Spencer Estate and leaked into the town that was so incredibly close by. Umbrella shit in their own backyard and left the citizens completely unawares and now this." He gestured in front of him and it seemed, at that moment, a loud piercing wail met Harry's ears and the stench that he'd gotten barely used to hit him full force. Even a slight whiff sent his stomach turning in disgust.

'_If I vomit that stench wouldn't compare to this. Not even a little bit.'_

"Let's shoot some dead guys, eh, Potter? This might be good for you." Malfoy said as he pushed off the wall and sauntered towards the other side of the roof. He walked so certainly that for a moment Harry thought they might get through it. They would live. Harry would return to newly purchased flat with it's little bit of furniture and some framed pictures. The smiles would be wide and happy behind the shinning clean glass and Eloise, his Persian cat, would purr as he scratched the back of her head. Malfoy would be with his children again. He and Harry would go their separate ways.

But looking over the edge of the roof into the dimly lit distance made any hope he had gained vanish completely. The bodies littering the streets of Raccoon City cast odd shadows on the pavement floor, their ghoulish gray pale skin rubbery and their hollow eyes and drooling pus filled mouths and other bits of miscellaneous gore.

Yes all hope for survival vanished and his words were lost in the collected hunger filled groans from down bellow carried out by the putrid breeze.

* * *

**Sera: And here is something else reminiscent of horror and probably dripping with little more then cliche zombie humor and dry angst. Anyway I should explain the bit of general plot that is this story.**

**Think of the RE2 plot only more twisted and with no Leon. Le Gasp! I know I can't believe he will not be incorporated in here either! But, hey, it's like a little of him lives in the story after all-Draco's general appearance is Leon only with lighter eyes and hair and his personality later in the story will be more to Leon's taste. He is Leon.**

**Though there are of course differences in character, obviously Draco is more brash and his general disposition where it comes to Harry is sour but that is to be expected. Also, where Leon S. Kennedy was a rookie cop in the beginning Draco is a veteran officer of the law, an experienced ex **_S.T.A.R.S._** Alpha team Omni Man Vehicle Specialist and now second in command of the Select Police Force (**_S.P.F_**) he's more calm then what Leon was and far better prepared.**

**Why did I choose for Draco to be _Ex _**_S.T.A.R.S._**(Alpha) and a member of **_S.P.F_**? Because it is something you would never imagine one of the pristine Malfoy family ever doing. It involves putting his life on the line, getting down and dirty and the sort of rational calm that Malfoy's are not known for. He chose something as far related to his previous life as possible. It matured him in ways staying behind in his old life never could. I mean, it's revealed that he's a father and widower. He mentions his wife Cathy being from Iowa...so that explains that yes, she is muggle and yes his children are half bloods.**

**The Malfoy of old wouldn't have ever been with a muggle but the new adult Malfoy could care less about blood ties and fell in love-head over heels in love actually to a muggle high school teacher eight years his senior no less!**

**It's suspected, at least by Draco, that the only reason he was not let on suspension or let go completely from the **RPD** and given his position in **_S.P.F._** is so that the higher ups can keep a better eye on his activities and whether or not he is in contact with any of the other **_S.T.A.R.S. _**at all _(which he isn't, not directly...this is where Narcissa comes in...) _**

**It's revealed that he has changed his surname to that of his mother's maiden name, Black which he is actually very proud of often telling stories to his children, his son mostly, that he heard from his mother about his cousin Sirius Black who he now looks up to_ (albeit rather late)_.  
**

**Anyway-to answer your questions, yes Harry is on vacation and decided to visit Raccoon City-a place known for being a small refuge in the mountains, a budding city known for it's beauty. Basically a hidden treasure trove of peace and quiet...that _unfortunately _turned into a nightmare hours before Harry even got there.**

**Poor guy can never catch a break, can he? I mentioned earlier how he doesn't like guns, which is understandable. I imagine Harry's a pacifist.**

**Anyway-review and DO NOT Flame and tell me how you like it. Next chapter will be a big flash back to the beginning of the mess that started earlier that day and some appearances by Barry Burton and Wesker(It's a memory guys).**

**Sasuke: This is ridiculous...**

**Sera: JA!**


	2. Note for Rewrite

I'm rewriting my Resident EVIL/HP story for various reasons. First off I made Draco's character a little too advanced and though he takes Leon's place in the story I will rewrite Draco not as a veteran ex S.T.A.R.S.

There will be no Claire and Ada either. Like Leon they will be replaced by other HP characters.

Pansy will still be in the story but she will not be the homemaker as the previous chapter.

It will also take place in 2001 and not in 1998 like the actual RE time line.


End file.
